Computing devices preserve program executables and data in nonvolatile memory. This makes the files available to the computing devices after being restarted or after power interruptions. Traditionally, the preferred nonvolatile storage for large files has been a hard disk drive. Hard disk drives include rotating rigid platters on a motor driven spindle. Data is magnetically read from and written to the platter by heads that float on a film of air above the platters. These platters typically spin at speeds of between 4,200 and 15,000 revolutions per minute (rpm). Hard disk drives have a number of disadvantages, including access times that are related to the mechanical nature of the rotating disks and moving heads, high power consumption, mechanical failure, and low shock resistance.
Solid State Drives (SSDs) are nonvolatile storage devices that use integrated circuits to store data and consequently contain no moving parts. SSDs have a number of advantages over hard disk drives including higher shock resistance, lower access times, and more variable form factors. Additionally SSDs typically consume far less power during operation than hard disk drives. Consequently, SSDs allow for smaller, thinner device profiles and for longer operation on a battery charge.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.